Stay with me
by Storywriter123321
Summary: Liz gets kidnapped. The kidnappers only Intention: make her suffer so Red suffers. Are Don and the rest of the Team going to find her before it's too late? Keenler.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Tom doesn't exist in this story. Just imagine they never met. I don't own The Blacklist or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

_There are many different kinds of running. Run, or you loose against your friend and you have to pay the ice cream. Run, or the love of your life will be on a train and you loose her forever. Run, so your three year old daughter doesn't fall down from the swing. Run into that burning house and safe them before it's too late. Run, so the FBI doesn't catch you. Or.._

_Run. Damn it, run as if your life depends on it, or the only important thing that is left in your life will be dead. Run..._

7:00 am, Liz's house.

She woke up and had a strange feeling in her stomach, Liz never gets those unless something bad is going to happen. On these days she just wished she could skip to tomorrow or just stay in bed all day, at home, but Liz has to go to work, be at the Post Office in two hours. So she just stood up and walked down into the kitchen for breakfast. After she finished eating, she walked into the bathroom. Liz turned on the radio and got under the shower. After that she brushed her teeth, curled her hair and put on her daily make up. Then walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to pick out some clothes.

Liz was upstairs, her bedroom door was closed, the radio was still on and she was too focused on her clothes to hear anything that was happening downstairs. She didn't hear the glass from the door break. The door in her kitchen that led into her garden. She didn't hear the man that was coming into her house who hid behind a wall near the front door.

Upstairs, Liz chose to wear a red peplum top, a black blazer, black jeans and black, flat shoes.

It was already 8:30 am when she walked down the stairs to the front door. She opened the door just a bit, when she heard someone stepping up behind her.

9:30 am, Post Office

Donald Ressler sat at his desk, in the office he shared with Liz. He was going through some files, but couldn't really concentrate on them. _'Where is she? She has never been so late'_, he thought and started to worry a bit. When the door opened he turned his head quickly, in hope to see her coming in, but instead of his partner it was Meera.

"Hey, where is Liz? Cooper wants to talk to her."

_'Shit.'_

"Umm, she is, uh, she had to go to the toilet," he lied. If Cooper finds out that she is late again, and now even over half an hour, she'll be in a lot of trouble.

"Ok. Just tell her to go to Coopers office when she's back."

He just nodded and with that Meera went out and closed his door again. Don pulled out his phone and called Liz. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hey,"

"Liz, where a-"

"i'm very busy at the mome..." _Voicemail._

_'Okay, somethings not right. She always picks up. Her phone is her life, Liz would never leave it anywhere she wouldn't hear it. Enough. I can't just sit here and wait.' _With that Don walks out of their office and heads for the elevator, making sure neither Cooper nor Meera sees him.

On his way to Elizabeth's house he called her again and again and with each time she didn't pick up, with each ring, he gets more worried about her. He didn't want to think about what could have possibly happened to her. In the last couple of months he really started to care about her and she became very important to him. Not only as a partner, but as a friend and maybe even more. _'Yes'_.He has some deeper feelings for her which makes the situation even worse. He could never get over it if he looses her. When she didn't pick up the fifth time, he pressed on full speed and even ignored a stopsign.

He finally reached her street and walked up the stairs to her house. When he reached the top he recognized that the door was standing ever so slightly open. Don swallowed and unholstered his gun, mentally preparing himself for what could be waiting for him on the other side of the door. With his gun drawn he slowly pushed the door open and what he saw was...

**AN: Cliffhanger. Muha ha ha ha. What is so shocking on the other side of the door? What happened to Liz? Well, you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter ;). Till then, I hope you enjoyed reading it so far and I would really appreciate it if you would review this story. But no mean comments. Don't like, don't read.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had to learn for the last exams at school. Thank you so, so much for all your follows and reviews, they really made my day(s) :) and one of you was right with his/her guessing about what Don will find and see behind Liz's door ;). Here is the second Chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

As Don slowly pushed the door open, a lot of thoughts ran through his mind. A part of him clung to the thought that maybe she's still asleep and left the door open when she came back home yesterday. But the other part of him, the more rational thinking one, knew that that wasn't the truth. Unfortunately, that part was right.

What he saw once the door was opened completely send shivers down his spine. Cold sweat formed on his forehead. Most of the hall furniture was broken, her purse and her phone were laying somewhere on the floor. But the things that shocked Don the most were the blood stain on the wall and the smaller one on the floor. Next to the smaller stain was laying a syringe. _'Oh my god. No no no. Liz. Why? What happened?' _He started to panic. He just stood there in shock.

'Liz where are you?' he thought out loud just when his phone rang. On the screen was Cooper's name. He picked up.

'Agent Ressler, where are you and Agent Keen?', Cooper nearly shouted.

'Sir, something has...', his voice trailed off.

'What?', asked Cooper not as angry as he was before.

'Something has happened to Liz.'

'What do you mean? Where are you?', he asked concerned about his agents.

'I'm in her house. He- here is...blood and she is.. gone', Don said desperately.

'Agent Ressler it's okay, calm down. I'll call the securing of evidence and you drive back here and tell us everything.', Cooper said in a reassuring tone.

'Okay.' Don said and hung up. He couldn't stand the sight of the blood and the broken things anymore so he walked to his car leaving the front door open for the forensic people and drove back to the Post Office.

10:25 am war room, Post Office

Don stepped out of the elevator as the door opened and walked over to one of the large , metalic desks where Cooper, Aram and Meera were standing.

'Ressler, where is Liz? What happened?', asked Meera worriedly.

'I already had a bad feeling when she didn't show up to work this morning. Then I called her and she didn't pick up which is really uncharacteristic for her so I drove over to her house. When I walked up the stairs, I recognized that the front door was open. I opened it further and saw that the hall furniture was broken and.. there was blood.'

'Blood?! Her blood?', asked Aram.

'I don't know, but I think so. It was on the wall and on the floor and there was also a syringe. Maybe she has been kidnapped. Sir, we have to do something!'

'I know. Agent Malik and you drive back and ask the neighbours if they have seen or heard anything. You can't kidnapp someone without anyone noticing anything. And Agent Mojtabai you-' he was cut off by his phone.

'Cooper.' He listened to the man who called him. 'I understand, thank you.' He hung up and sighed.

Don was the first one to ask. 'Who was it?'

'It was the forensic. There were no fingerprints from anyone else. In the syringe was a sedative. And the blood is from her.' Don swallowed. He couldn't believe it.

'How were they able to get in?', asked Meera. In the same moment, Aram received an e-mail on his computer.

'Through the garden door. It is made out of glas, so I think it was easy to break into her house. We should-' He was interrupted again, but this time by Aram.

'Sir, I really don't want to interrupt you, but we just received a mail and I think it is from the kidnappers.' Everyone widened their eyes.

'What did they wrote?'

'Nothing.' Meera and Don looked at each other confused then back at Aram.

'They didn't send a message, but a video and a link.' The three walked next to Aram in order to watch the video. When he clicked on the play button, a man appeared on the screen. He wasn't even wearing a mask to cover his idenity. The man was probably around fourty, but looked really strong, due to his muscles that could be seen because he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, had brown short hair and brown eyes. He just stood there and looked at the camera with an intense stare for about ten seconds, then he finally started to speak.

'I guess you have recognized by now that Agent Keen is missing. You have three guesses who took her. Ding ding ding. Riiight! I have her. Now you are asking yourself why I kidnapped her and what I want. Why? One word: Reddington. What I want? I want him to suffer. Red, I want you to suffer like I did. I've spend years searching for a weakness. For your weakness. Nothing. But then: Her. You surrendered and only wanted to talk to Elizabeth. She seems to be really important to you, you were even ready to die in order to save her life. No one but you knows what makes her so special', he laughed,'Well, I do.'

'Where does he know all those things from?', asked Meera.

'I know so many things about you and your, let's call 'em "friends", from the FBI. Now let's get back to Elizabeth or Lizzy, like you prefer to call her. Every second hour, I will torture and hurt her in a different way, I will do that 48 hours from now on, and then after two days full of screams and tears, when she is already begging me to do so, I will kill her. And I'm going to do all that in front of all of your eyes. How? There's a link in the mail. It is a live-feed. That way you can see and hear everything', he looked on his watch,'Two hours are over. She's waking up now and I will give her this.'

He pulled a syringe out of his pocket. 'This is a drug whereby every muscle in her body will cramp. Everybody knows how painfull a single cramp in the hand or foot is, now imagine that pain all over your entire body.' He smirked in a sadistic way. 'And now enjoy the live-feed.' With that the video ended. No one said anything, Aram just clicked on the link with a shaky hand, afraid of what they would see next.

What they saw was Liz. She was laying on a mattress in the opposite corner, in a room with no windows, the light came from lamps. They could see everything of the room so the camera was probably standing right in front of the wall. There was a door on the opposite side. Her hands were cuffed. The cuffs were attatched to long chains that were attatched to the wall. She was curled up into a ball and was trembling and screaming. Her screams were loud and full of pain fear and angst.

**AN: So this was the second chapter. I know it isn't good and there wasn't much Ressler but.. I don't know. Well anyways. Who is the man who has Liz? What did Red do to him? Will Liz survive the sadistic torture methods? Will the team be able to save her before the two days are over? You'll have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate it if you would review this story. But no mean comments. Don't like, don't read. **

**Have a nice day.**

a room with no windows, the light came from lamps. They could see everything of the room so the camera was probably standing right in front of the wall. There was a door on the opposite wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is about what happened to Liz in the meantime. I'm sorry that it is so short. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

**(Lyrics from Ellie Goulding's 'I need your Love)**

_'I'm trying to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_

_I feel so helpless here watch my eyes are filled with fear' - Liz_

_'Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now?_

_I walk in circles but I'll never figure it out' - Don_

It was already 8:30 am when Liz walked down the stairs to the front door. She opened the door just a bit, when she heard someone stepping up behind her.

Liz turned around and at the same time hit the man behind her in the face which he didn't expect. Liz took advantage of that and kicked him in the stomach which caused him to stumble backwards and knock over her chest of drawers. But before she could hit him again, he kicked her and she fell against another piece of furniture. Before she could defend herself it already happened, he picked Liz up and slammed her against the wall with so much force that the back of her head started to bleed immediately. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Liz felt too dizzy and too much pain to even react when he pulled out a syringe and injected the sedative. Suddenly all of the pain was gone and before everything turned black she managed to whisper one last word:

'Don.'

Then total blackness.

10:20 am somewehere near a small wood

When Liz slowly came back into consciousness it felt like something invisible and heavy was laying on top of her, her whole body felt heavy and sluggish. Her eyes are kept shut by invisible locks and her head felt full of cotton balls. _'Where am I?', _she thought. Liz groaned when she felt the pain again. Slowly at first and almost unrecognizable but then all at once. It felt like a million tiny needles are stitching her over her entier body. Most of the pain was coming from the back of her head, she tried to lift her arm in order to feel what was hurting so much but only managed to lift it a few inches. She felt something soft underneath her _'Probably a mattress', _she could smell the sent of dust and moisture and it was a bit cold in the room, but that can be because of the fact that she wasn't weaing her coat and blazer anymore. It wasn't a dark room, through her closed eyelids she could see brightness.

When she concentrated on what she could hear Liz heard a male voice. Then her memory came back, how she wanted to go to work but felt someone's presence behind her. How she tried to fight the man but failed. Now Liz also remembered why her head is hurting so much, how he pushed her against the wall and injected something. _'A sedative. That explains why everything feels so heavy and my whole body is hurting. But why did he do this to me?' _Liz concentrated on the voice again. It seemed like he was talking to someone on the phone because she could only make out one voice.

''... every second hour, I will torture and hurt her in a different way, I will do that 48 hours from now on, and then after two days full of screams and tears, when she is already begging me to do so, I will kill her. And I'm going to do all of that in front of all of your eyes.''

_'What no. Who is he? What does he want from me?',_ Liz thought in fear. She finally managed to open her eyes and saw the tall man. He was talking to a camera. ''... now enjoy the live-feed.''

_'There's a live-feed? So he doens't only want me to suffer..'_

When he finished talking to the camera, he turned it off and replaced it with another one that was going to film and send everything live to the Post Office. Then he walked over to Liz and crouched down next to her. He tilted her chin with two fingers to get a better look at her. 'You are a very beautiful thing,' he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, 'I can understand his interest in you. Well, we'll see if you are still that beautiful when I'm finished with you.' He snickered.

Liz snatched his hand away. 'Why did you kidnapp me? What do you want?', she asked with audible fear in her voice.

'Revenge, my dear, revenge.'

'To whom? To me? I don't know you.'

'Not to you, but to your dear friend Reddington.' Then he pulled out the drug.

'No, please don't ' When Liz tried to fight him off he grabbed her wrists and got really close to her. In a low and threatening voice he said 'If you don't stop fighting I'm going to get little Donnie and hurt him. Understood?!'

She nodded and he let go of her wrists and cuffed them. 'Just in case, so you won't try to run away or something. Not as if that is even possible.' He winked at her which send shivers down her spine. The cuffs where attached to long chains that where hanging from the wall, so she could still stand up but not walk anywhere. The man injected the drug and stood up. 'It will be over in one hour.' He walked over to the camera and pressed on record, then walked out of the room.

Suddenly Liz feet started to cramp and then her legs. She started screaming as the pain didn't go away but grew worse and worse as more and more body parts started cramping. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she started trembling. Her screams got louder.

The pain was unbearable and for a moment she thought she passes out. Oh how she wished she would pass out and don't have to feel the pain anymore.

But she didn't.

She stayed awake.

The whole time.

**Ps: When the kidnapper said I can understand his interest in you he didn't mean Reddinton ;)**

**AN: I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. I have a lot going on. What will the team do to save Liz? And when are they going to inform Red? Well you'll have to wait and see. Till then, hope you enjoyed reading it and as always I would really appreciate it if you review this story. But no mean comments. Don't like don't read.**

**Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated until now. I was on vacation. **

**I'm not from America so I have no idea about adresses in Washington.**

**Besides, have you recognized on twitter that Megan (Liz) is only retweeting Lizzington stuff? I hate it! -.- I really think she has a crush on James.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4 (lyrics from Talking to the moon)**

_I know you're somewhere out there _

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back _

They couldn't believe what they where seeing. Yesterday Liz was here, with them. She was happy as always. And now they where looking at her being tortured by a sadist.

'Oh my god,' Aram whispered.

Ressler swallowed. He always hated it when she got hurt. He hated every bruise on her face and arms after a fight with someone, every small cut that destroyed the perfection of her face. Don had heard Liz scream before but this, this wasn't just screaming. Those where knifes stabbing his heart over and over again.

'We need to find her.'

'I know,' Harold replied, 'Aram I need you to send the video to this computer. Agent Ressler Agent Malik, you try to find the man in the system. We also need the live-feed on the big screen. To keep an eye on what's happening.' Aram nodded. With a few clicks the live-feed was on the big screen and the video was send to the computer on the desk next to his. Don and Meera walked over to it.

'Okay, let's find out who that bastard is,' Ressler said through gritted teeth. They began cutting the man's face out of the video and started the program which searched the system for a match.

'This will take a minute..' muttered Meera.

'We need to find her whereabouts. Aram do you think you can trace the live-feed back?' Harold asked.

'Yes. Why didn't I think of that before?' With that he started a tracing program on his computer and began tiping different words and codes. While he did that they heard a 'bing' sound from the other computer.

Meera called 'Sir, we found him!' Harold walked quickly over to the other two agents. 'Who is he?'

'Sebastian Morgan, 42 years old,' Ressler began to read the file,' He had a successful car company and was married to Tara Morgan.' 'What happened?'

'An explosion destroyed the whole firm in 2006. His wife died. Two years later his criminal activities began. At first he was only a pickpocket but then in 2010 he was accused for..oh no.. for raping and murdering a young women but was acquitted due to the lack of evidence.'

'What?!', Meera exclaimed. Everyone was shocked. Liz is most likely in the hands of a rapist and murderer.

'What's his address?', Cooper

'Trinidad, Oates Street 83'

'Hmm, I doubt that he hides her in his basement but we can search for clues in the house.'

Aram walked over to them with bad news.

'I can't trace the live-feed back, I'm sorry. Everytime when the program almost has the location, it jumps back to the beginning of the tracing. He probably encoded the feed and our program isn't quick enough to come around that. It's impossible.'

Cooper thought for a moment, then replied 'Yes it is possible, with the right program. The SSX5.'

'Sir, we don't know if the program exists anymore, and even if it does, we aren't allowed to use it. It's illegal.'

'I know that. But we all know a man who gives a shit about rules and laws.'

X

11:00 am, New York, Michi's Pub

'Hahaha no Joel I didn't cheat, you're just as bad in playing poker as a turtle in a horse race.'

'Keep on making your funny remarks while you still can. I want a revanche. And this time you'll lose, Raymond.'

Red took a sip from his scotch. 'We'll see about that.'

Meanwhile in the back of the room, Dembe's phone rang. He picked up.

'Hello?'

_'Dembe. This is Harold Cooper. I need to talk to Reddington.'_

'He is busy. He can't talk right now.'

_'It is really important. Agent Keen is in great danger.'_

Dembe didn't say anything else. He walked quickly to the group of laughing and playing men.

'Ahahaha no, you're right I heard that, too. What a woman! Those incredibly long legs and-'

'Raymond, Harold needs to talk to you.'

'Tell him I'm busy,' Red said, his smile never leaving his face. He was already turning away when Dembe said something that made him stop right away.

'Something happened to Elizabeth.'

Red's smile dropped. He made a move with his hand that meant "give me the phone". Dembe handed it to him. Red stood up and walked in another room.

'Harold, is this a trick again? Like Anslo Garrick?'

_'Does this sound like a trick?' Harold put on loudspeaker._

A shiver ran down Red's spine. _That's her_ Red thought shocked when he heard her screaming. _That's my Lizzie._

'What happened? Where is she?

_'She got kidnapped. And we need your help to find out where she is.'_

'Give me twenty minutes.' With that he hung up.

**(AN: The following happens before the phone call and during the time Red needs to get to the Post Office)**

'I'm going to call him. And while I do that Ressler, Malik, you two drive to Morgan's house and look for any clues.' Both nodded and headed right to the elevator.

In it Meera recognized the look on Ressler's face for the first time now. Full of emotion. Worry, hate, anger, sadness, fear. She had never seen a look like that on him before. Meera already knew before all of this that he has some deeper feelings for Liz. This whole kidnapp thing was really really hard for her and she couldn't imagine how hard it was for Don.

Meera's thoughts where interrupted by the opening of the elevator doors. They quickly climbed into one of their black SUVs and drove to the house. It didn't take long, only ten minutes until they stood on the porch. They already knew that he wasn't in his house. No one would be that stupid. Showing his face in the video and then keeping Liz in his house.

But still safety first, both unholstered their guns. Don quickly looked at Meera and when she nodded he slammed the door open. The two agents walked into the house and looked around. They saw no one and heard nothing. No screaming. _She isn't here._ But lots of junk and trash was laying everywhere.

'It will take a while to search through this mess', Meera said.

'I'll call back up, we don't have enough time to search alone', Don replied and already had his cell phone in his hand. After one minute he hung up.

'They are here in a few minutes', Don informed her ,'Let's split up.' So Meera headed into what looked like a kitchen and Don headed to a door that was standing only a bit open. _Great, another one of these doors. _He pushed the door open and saw.. nothing it was dark. So he turned on the light and

'Oh my god.'

**AN: Another cliffhanger ;) What is in that room? And what has Red done to Sebastian Morgan? Oh my. Liz being kidnapped by a man who possibly has raped and murdered a woman? I don't like that.. Do you? What will he do to her when the first two hours are over? Well you'll have to wait and see. Till then, hope you enjoyed reading it and as always I would really appreciate it if you review this story. But no mean comments. Don't like, don't read.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
